The present invention relates to joint structures for connecting two members for pivotal motion relative to each other and, in particular embodiments, to such joint structures that also provide one or more electrical connections between electrical conductors held by the two members and, in further particular embodiments, to such joint structures that also have a preset frictional resistance to pivotal motion. Further embodiments are directed to components of such joint structures and methods of making and using such joint structures.